S1EP12 Entrance to Battle
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: The doctor returns Sasha to Earth but discovers something terrible, an army is coming to get the doctor so he must make his own army of friends he has met on his recent travels. please R&R  this story is in 2 parts and is the last in the season


**Entrance to Battle**

Earth, 2011 AD...  
>Sashas' home was at the end of a small street in London. It was quite a big house and was made of nice terracotta bricks. It stood out on her street. The TARDIS materialised next to the house in Sashas' garden. Her garden had thick long grass in it and it was dark green.<br>It was a dark windy day, usually the sign that something was wrong or something was going to be wrong...  
>Sasha walked quickly out of the TARDIS followed by Chris. The doctor slowly followed.<br>Sasha unlocked the wooden door to her house and stepped into the hall and walked through to her retro diner themed kitchen. She sat down on a stool.  
>"Sasha" said Chris quietly "You can't leave, I don't want to be alone"<br>Sasha closed her eyes.  
>"I am NOT staying with that man!" said Sasha angrily "I only have half a brain left!"<br>"No you don't" said the doctor walking into the kitchen "Your brain has developed full again"  
>Sasha looked up at the doctor<br>"What?" she whispered looking shocked she shook her head "How did it come back?"  
>"Because" said the doctor "You have some sort of healing power that I don't think is right"<br>"What do you mean?" said Sasha  
>"Well" said the doctor "Have you ever been injured seriously?"<br>Sasha thought back to when she was five. ..

Sasha was a cute little girl still living in the same house. She was in the kitchen which was a bit tattier at that time. She was trying to pull a cloth off the work top, a cloth that had an iron on it. Unlucky for Sasha, she succeeded in getting the cloth and the hot hot iron fell on top of her... a couple of minutes later she found herself with not one cut or bruise or burn... why did this happen? She never found out...

"You see" said the doctor "Something is wrong"  
>Then there was a thump from upstairs.<br>Sasha looked up at the ceiling.  
>"My bedroom's up there" said Sasha<br>She ran out of the kitchen and went up the stairs. She crept down the dark hall and opened her bedroom door. She walked slowly into her bedroom. Nothing was there; her blue bedroom was the same as ever.  
>But behind the door stood a Scarecrow... Sasha didn't notice the brown creature with a sack-like head and ripped clothing until it grabbed her from behind.<br>Sasha screamed in terror. The Scarecrow put its hand on her mouth. The doctor and Chris ran up to Sashas' room.  
>"Sasha!" shouted Chris<br>He punched the scarecrow in the face and its head fell onto the ground. Sasha gasped and watched the head on the ground. She sighed with relief. But she wasn't safe because the body was still active. It continued to gag her. She screamed more as it tried to strangle her. The doctor got the sonic out and pressed the button and the straw body fell into just straw. It was now just a pile of straw on the ground. Sasha then sighed with relief only this time she was safe and right to do so.  
>"What was that?" she said<p>

The doctor ran out of Sashas' house followed by his two companions. Then Sasha saw Nik.  
>"Sasha!" he shouted "Sasha!"<br>He ran up to her  
>"Hey how are you?" he said breathing heavily<br>Sasha just admired him, his long black hair and his black lipstick and eye liner. She looked down at his black shirt and tight jeans. The same old Nik.  
>"I'm fine" she said "What have you been up to?"<br>"You saw me this morning" he said "You phoned me before work. It's only three! Why are you at home?"  
>Then he looked at the TARDIS<br>"And what's that?" he said pointing at it "And who are those two?"  
>"Chris and the doctor" said Sasha<br>"Right" said Nik raising an eyebrow  
>"No!" said Sasha quickly "Not like that! Chris is gay and well, the doctor's not my type!"<br>Nik nodded. He was safe now.  
>"Oi!" shouted the doctor from the TARDIS "Am I not attractive?"<br>Sasha laughed  
>"What are they doing here?" said Nik "Are they from work?"<br>"Umm" said Sasha "Yes, yes they are"  
>The doctor ran out of the TARDIS<br>"We are in trouble!" he said  
>"How?" said Sasha<br>"That scare crow was made by something" said the doctor "and they are coming! And I also believe that even more creatures are coming!"  
>Sasha gasped<br>"Like what?" said Chris  
>"I don't know" said the doctor looking up at the sky "Something has built an army, so we need to build our own!"<br>He ran into the TARDIS with Chris.  
>He then popped his head out of the door<br>"Sasha" he said quietly and seriously "We are coming back, with people who are going to help us fight off whoever's coming and then we will find out what's wrong with you"  
>Sasha nodded. Nik looked at Sasha<br>"Now what's really going on?" said Nik

The doctor and Chris were hurtling through the time vortex.  
>"Now Chris!" said the doctor happily "Who do you want to get?"<br>"I have an idea" said Chris smiling 

The TARDIS landed in a grassy park on Sto. The sky above was purple with white twinkling stars. Chris stepped out and saw a very special girl sitting on a picnic blanket. He walked up behind her and tapped her on the soldier. The girl with the long brown hair turned around and was amazed at who she saw; she knew he would come back.  
>5 minutes later...<br>The TARDIS arrived on Earth in 1945, outside a small country cottage. A young woman stepped out, Maya Hunter, Sashas' grandmother... 

Sasha had finished explaining to Nik what she had been doing. They were in Sashas' kitchen.  
>"Okay" said Nik "I think I'm caught up, although I'm not sure I am"<br>Sasha laughed  
>"Neither am I" she laughed<br>Then she looked up at the ceiling, there was an orange glow coming from it.  
>"What's that?" she whispered looking up<p>

The TARDIS had now picked up its passengers. Linda and Celia from Planet 100 who were now living on Sto, Maya Hunter, and Jamie McLennan from the Scottish village that was being threatened with clearances, Rochelle Docherty the detective that stopped the worm invasion, Melissa, Laura, Caleb and Sy from The Ood Sphere and Sashas' Silurian parents.  
>The TARDIS arrived outside Sashas' home, everyone stepped out into the long grassy garden.<br>"Okay" said the doctor to everyone "There is a huge army made up of different species coming here and we need to fight it off. After we do that we can discover what made them come here and how Sasha comes into it"  
>Everyone had a weapon. Jamie and Maya had swords; others had guns of different origin. <p>

Sasha was walking up the stairs.  
>"Sasha!" whispered Nik "come back down! You have no idea what's up there!"<br>Sasha just continued to walk. She walked into her bedroom and saw the light coming from her wardrobe. The orange, yellow glow, Sasha slowly opened her small, brown, wooden wardrobe. This was a portal, but to where? Sasha had no idea. She had to go back and get the doctor. She ran down the stairs and outside.  
>"Doctor!" she shouted "I think I know what these things are looking for! What that Scarecrow was guarding!"<br>The doctor quickly ran up the stairs.

The doctor then saw, he recognised this portal before, the colour of it and the noise.  
>"No!" he whispered shivering "This is a portal to the..."<br>"To the what?" said Sasha  
>"You grew up here?" said the doctor quickly and seriously<br>"Yes" said Sasha "My whole life in this house and this room!"  
>"That explains it!" said the doctor "You've been growing up on a portal to The Time War your whole life and you've been inheriting regeneration energy! That's why everyone says you're the perfect warrior! Because you grew up on a war! And Maxine! Maxine destroyed 15 daleks! She must have inherited that! And you Sasha! You resigned because TIOAEAE wanted to probe you!"<br>"Yes" said Sasha  
>"I think they knew" said the doctor quietly "That something was seriously wrong!"<br>Sasha gulped.  
>"What are we going to do" she said deeply "What is The Time War?"<br>"The Time War" said the doctor "was a huge war between my species The Time Lords and the daleks, in the end everyone lost! But someone who is very clever has opened the portal and wants to get in somehow! But who? Who would want that? And they have an army of different aliens! This doesn't make any sense!"  
>The doctor had all of these thoughts burning in his head, he just didn't know.<p>

Outside things were getting spooky. It was getting dark above the house and windy. Chris shivered.  
>"What's happening?" said Linda darkly<br>Chris shrugged, he was nervous. Then he saw a beam of light in front of him. Something was in that beam. The creature in that beam began to take shape... it was a cyberman...  
>"DELETE!" it said with no emotion it marched towards Chris<br>Then another 5 of the metal men appeared. Chris and his friends began to shoot. Nik was inside the living room, terrified. Then he heard something from upstairs, above the living room was just a store. Nik then saw a drop of water fall from the ceiling. Then a shower of water fell trapping Nik at a wall. He screamed  
>"HELP ME!" he shouted<br>Celia looked in the window  
>"NIK!" she shouted "You mustn't touch the water! If you do you'll get infected!"<br>Nik nodded. He was trapped at the stone wall behind the TV, he was breathing heavily and watching the water as it continued to pour.

Outside all of the cybermen had been defeated but they had a second helping... Baronici, the dark slim humanoids with a black balloon head which when burst was terrifying.  
>"NO!" shouted Chris shooting madly. Linda and Celia shot too. Everyone shot and the Baronici just walked towards them, some got hit but others didn't.<br>"Don't look at them!" shouted Chris "If they pop their balloon head then you close your eyes!"

The doctor and Sasha were still looking at the portal. The doctor looked out of the window and saw the battle.  
>"We need to get out there!" shouted the doctor<br>Then he turned round and saw Sasha... with her throat in the hand of a weeping angel. It was trying to strangle her.  
>"Doctor!" whispered Sasha crying<br>"Sasha" said the doctor quietly "keep looking at it, it can't move if you're looking at it, if you look away it will kill you, you will die!"  
>The doctor got the sonic and tried to get Sasha free.<br>"NO!" growled the doctor "It's deadlocked!"  
>Then the doctor thought. Even if Sasha were to let the angel strangle her, she wouldn't die.<br>"Sasha" said the doctor "close your eyes"  
>"No!" cried Sasha "I'll die!"<br>"NO!" shouted the doctor seriously "You won't! You'll repair!"  
>"Are you sure?" whispered Sasha crying<br>"Sasha" said the doctor "You have to trust me it's never been more important!"  
>Sasha nodded and closed her eyes. The doctor turned his back for a second and crack! That was all he heard, the crack of Sashas' neck. He then turned round and saw Sasha standing. The doctor looked at the angel.<br>Sasha was glowing yellow orange now...

Nik was crying now, the water was still pouring and he was trapped.  
>Everyone outside was battling the Baronici but the Baronici were continuing to succeed. One popped its head in front of Caleb and he was pulled in. Chris shot at it. He was so scared, he knew at the end of this either him or Sasha would be gone... <p>

"What's happening to me!" said Sasha crying as her face began to glow orange too.  
>"I'm sorry" said the doctor "You inherited some powers from that portal! Millions of time lords regenerating! That energy went into you! You're regenerating!"<br>Sashas hands and face exploded in orange yellow energy, she was well and truly regenerating, she began to stumble around but it was too much, she fell towards the wardrobe  
>"NO!" shouted the doctor trying to stop her<br>Sasha fell into the portal screaming, she was on her way to The Time War to fight... would she be the same woman? But is she was going to fight it wouldn't be a problem... she was the perfect warrior and she had been bred for this day...

To be continued...


End file.
